plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Seas - Day 7 (Chinese version)
:This is about the level after the v1.8.0 update. For the version before the update, see Pirate Seas - Day 7 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). :For the international version of this level, see Pirate Seas - Day 7. Normal mode= Pirate Seas |Plant = Choice and |Zombie = |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |FR = Coins, a star, a note |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 6 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 8 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat 6 kinds of zombies in Level 1. Dialogue (After receiving the note) Penny: Look out. It's a map. Crazy Dave: To treasure! It says no zombies. Maps don't lie! Penny: Well, we do have a shovel. Crazy Dave: Let's go! No time for precautions! Difficulty *The level only has the zombies that the player had already beaten. Waves |zombie2 = |note2 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |note8 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = |zombie11 = |zombie12 = |note12 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie13 = |zombie14 = |zombie15 = 1 5 2 3 4 |zombie16 = |note16 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food. Raiding Party! |ambush16 = }} Strategies |*Two columns of Sunflowers are necessary. Potato Mines will help you achieve that easier. *Plant one column of Kernel-pults, as much Peashooters as you can and one column of Torchwoods in front of it. You need to plant one column of Wall-nuts too along doing so. *Use Spikeweed to damage many zombies at once and to brake Barrel Roller Zombie's barrel.}} Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Pirate Seas Day 7《植物大战僵尸2》- 海盗湾 7天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese) Got a New Plant Small Chestnut Team Pirate Seas Day 7 (Ep.28)|By Gallery NewPS7.png|Level menu NewPS7G1.png NewPS7G2.png NewPS7G3.png NewPS7G4.png|Final wave NewPS7R.png|First time reward |-| Hard mode= |Loc = Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Pirate Seas |Zombie = : |Type = Regular |EM = Three |Flag = Two |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 6 (Chinese version)#Hard Mode |after = Pirate Seas - Day 8 (Chinese version)#Hard Mode}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies above in Level 2. Difficulty *The zombies here are Level 2, which means the zombies have as twice as much health. The player should bring powerful plants or Level 2 plants. **The player has beaten them in previous levels, so that should not be a problem. *The Barrel Roller Zombie's barrel, even in Level 2, can still be broken easily with Spikeweed. Waves |zombie2 = |note2 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |note8 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = |zombie11 = |zombie12 = |note12 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie13 = |zombie14 = |zombie15 = 1 5 2 3 4 |zombie16 = |note16 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food. Raiding Party! |ambush16 = }} Strategies *Upgrade some of your plants to Level 2 and use the same strategy as you did in Easy Mode or find some powerful plants which some of them are easy to get, Pyro-shroom for example. Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Pirate Seas Day 7《植物大战僵尸2》- 海盗湾 7天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese) Got a New Plant Small Chestnut Team Pirate Seas Day 7 (Ep.28)|By Gallery NewPS7HG1.png NewPS7HG2.png NewPS7HG3.png NewPS7HG4.png|Final wave NewPS7HR.png|First time reward How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 7 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with two flags